The Confrontation
by 12Gionat
Summary: She opened it and sighed in relief to it being a private room. There was a heart monitor and a bed. A cable was attached to it and to a man's chest. Patricia took a deep breath from seeing the man. His black hair was grey and wavering and his once handsome looks, were wrinkled and he was very pale. Patricia confronts an old teacher at the Hospital, who's time is up. OneShot.


_Hello! I decided to write this because I felt sorry for my viewers that I haven't posted Episode One of House of Anubis: Season Four. So I decided to write this. It wasn't just for you to read something, I wanted to do this because I wanted to resolve the conflict between Patricia and Jason, I thought that was very important and I think you people should think so as well. :)_

_This is set after Season Two, you'll find out why... Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Patricia Williamson walked down the streets of London, hand clutching a piece of paper. She didn't bother to say sorry to the people she bumped into on the street, her mind was focusing on something else. Something more important. She stopped dead in her tracks, focusing on the clean, three story, white building. Large windows surrounded the building, and a sign next to it read:

_'THE ROYAL LONDON HOSPITAL, _

_Founded in 1740'_

Patricia took a deep breath and entered. The hospital was as clean and white as the outside. In the centre there was a desk with a secretary, typing quickly on the monitor and talking on the the phone at the same time. The woman had a wide smile, large eyes and she had black hair. Patricia slowly walked over to the woman. "Hello!" the secretary said brightly, placing the phone back on the receiver. "Hello," said Patricia quietly, "I'm Patricia Williamson. I have an appointment to meet someone at twelve thirty?" The secretary typed on the monitor, once more. A few seconds past until she said, "Okay, it's room forty-two on the fourth floor" she pointed to the elevator behind her. Patricia didn't say thank you as she walked over to the elevator. She stepped in and pressed a button that said four. Sweat dripped from her brow, waiting for the ding of the elevator. _Ding_ it went, the doors opened. Patricia exited, and made a fast walk to door forty-two. She opened it and sighed in relief to it being a private room. There was a heart monitor and a bed. A cable was attached to it and to a man's chest. Patricia took a deep breath from seeing the man. His black hair was grey and wavering and his once handsome looks, were wrinkled and he was very pale. He looked half asleep and half awake. The man caught sight of Patricia, because his eyes fully opened and sat up slightly. "Patricia Williamson," muttered the man, halfheartedly. "Hello Mr. Winkler" said Patricia quietly. Jason Winkler made a small chuckle. Patricia walked over to him. "I got your letter" Patricia said showing him the paper. Jason nodded, his smile fading. "So?" asked Patricia, her eyes slightly watery, "how long till- you know?" Jason weakly took her hand into his wrinkled one and said, "Ten minutes at least, enough to set things strait" Patricia's mouth made a line and she nodded. "How have you been?" they both asked at the same time, then they smiled. Patricia spoke first, "Fine- I have a boyfriend" Jason nodded, "That's good, Not much has happened," said Jason, "well except this" he pointed to the heart monitor. She nodded, eyes glistening. At least two minutes passed without anyone talking. "I'm sorry" said Jason, in a sad tone, "I really am" "I know" said Patricia.

"No," said Jason firmly, "you trusted me. You shared your secrets and insecurities with me, and I let you down"

"I know you did" Patricia said just as firmly.

Six minutes left.

"You were selfish and inconsiderate and went to the dark side," Patricia said even more firm and then she smiled, "but you did it because you were scared of dying, but I know you felt guilty for hurting me and not discovering what happened to Joy"

She then gulped and whispered, "And I forgive you" Jason smiled

Four minutes left.

"Thank you" whispered Jason in a shaky voice, tears fell from his eyes. "Hey," said Patricia, "don't cry" she wiped away his tears.

Four minutes left.

Jason jerked a little. "My end is near, I can feel it." He looked into Patricia glistening eyes and saw his reflection. "I changed so much in a year," he said shakily, touching his wrinkled cheek with his free hand. "Yeah" Patricia made a small laugh.

Two minutes left.

Jason began shake a lot more, he began to shiver and let go of Patricia's hand. She was about to call for a nurse when Jason said, "Trix-trixcie listen. I- want you-ou to-oo know tha-at I le-eft my poss-essions to you." He calmed down almost immediately "A man named Stanley Fletcher will give you a call when I die," continued Jason, "he will fill you in on what to do." Patricia nodded.

One minute left.

The monitor began to beep loud and fast. Jason kept thrashing and shaking and shivering. Again before Patricia could yell for a nurse, he grabbed her arm and he said loudly, "Dont ye-ell! Just stay wi-ith me-e. I'm sorry fo-or every-thing, Patricia!"

Then he stopped. Jason's hand drifted from Patricia's arm. His eyes became lifeless, his mouth was slightly open and he lay in a position that seemed uncomfortable. He was dead. The tears from Patricia's eyes unleashed, they streaked her cheek. "Goodbye," Patricia whispered shakily, "Jason Winkler" She closed Jasons eyelids. She placed the piece of paper in his hand. She walked out of the room, informed a nurse of the deceased Jason Winkler, exited the hospital, ignoring the questions from the baffled nurse and set off down the streets. Patricia Williamson knew that history and drama teacher, Jason Winkler, was in a better place. And all Patricia Williamson could think of now, as she wiped away her tears, was the letter that Jason wrote to her and she put into his dead hand:

_Dear Patricia Williamson,_

_I am dying. My time is up. I want you to see me. I'm at the Royal London Hospital. It's important that I speak to you. I have stuff I need to say, some stuff you deserve to know. I hope you come. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jason Winkler_

It was short, but it will never escape her memory. Patricia Williamson looked back at the hospital and made a small smile, when she remembered something that the priest told Nina a year ago:

"_A person mourned, is a person loved"_

And Patricia Williamson loved Jason Winkler.

* * *

_You like? Anyway the reason I set it after Season Two is because I wanted them to basically build a conversation, make it a bit more emotional. By the way I don't ship Pason/Jatricia, but it's a good couple though and I'd think I only do that couple in only this story._

_But the couples I ship are the following:_

_**Peddie**_

_**Fabina**_

_**Walfie**_

_**Jeroy**_

_**Amfie**_

_**Mickara**_

_**Moy **_


End file.
